Audience response systems are employed to retrieve (or receive) responses from a group of individuals at a central location. Such systems may be used in classroom settings, corporate meetings, or in other gatherings of individuals. Wireless audience response systems may include at least one base unit and a plurality of handheld units. Each handheld unit typically includes a keypad for inputting user responses.
In one known embodiment, the base unit controls communication by, for example, polling each handheld unit. If a user has entered a response into the keypad, the response is transmitted to the base unit when the handheld unit is polled. After receipt of the response, the base unit may send an acknowledgment signal.